The Way You Make Me Feel
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Just some random one shot i had


**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I was in dance with my two best friends Trevor who is an amazing hip hop dancer and Maleya who is a gifted tap dancer. I was getting ready for hip hop when I saw this guy standing about 5'11 6'ish he was getting ready to teach the class. I knew I saw him from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. After class I was walking home trying to think of where I saw the teacher before. I saw some guys staring at me and thinking I was cute. Knowing me I took off running. Before I made it home I was grabbed and attacked. I heard a sound that sounded so familiar.

After awhile I woke up in a new place maybe a new home I couldn't tell because of my vision

"Your up" the voice said

"Where I'm I" I said softly

"My house"

"Who are you anyway?"

"I was your teacher, I'm Brian" he said happy

"Shawna" I said smiling

He took me by the hand and took me to eat

"Wait! You're Brian from Quest Crew aren't you" I said happy

"Yes, I take it you're a fan" he said while trying to hold in a laugh

"My friends and I are big fans"

"Who's your guy's favorite members?"

"I'm your biggest fan, one of my best friend Maleya, likes Ryan, my guy best friend Trevor likes Steve" I said while seeing my skin turn red

"I'm glad I met my biggest fan"

"I know you are once I saw you in my class my friend was Oh My Gosh that's Brian from quest, knowing me I didn't believe it until now"

After we were done he let me stay at his apartment. The next morning I woke to the smell of fresh breakfast. I went into the kitchen and saw him cooking.

"Hey cutie" he said with a smile on his face

"Hey" I said happy

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby"

"That's good because I'm taking you to a quest rehearsal, then lunch then its anything you want"

"Hirano is this your way of saying you want to go out with me"

"Yes"

I pondered the thought about me dating a member of my favorite dance crew, but then I thought about the mega popularity it would bring me and the dance studio. But thinking about the day Billy broke my heart was still fresh so I took the chance and said.

"Brian I will happily be your girlfriend" I said happy

"Great I'm glad I found a girl as great as you" he said while hugging me

"Ok were going to have a problem though"

"What"

"Your height my height, your bigfoot compared to me"

"You're my little midget"

"Ok do I have any clothes to get changed?"

"Ya I stole your phone and called your friend Trevor and he called your mom and he brought you some clothes over."

After I got ready and got cleaned up I went with Brian to Quest Learning Center. The guys welcomed me with open arms and they were happy Brian found a girl that he was happy with. When the guys were rehearsing I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello" I said

"Hey you alright" Trevor asked worried.

"Ya thanks for bringing my clothes, and I can't wait to be home"

"Why"

"Let's say I finally found someone who loves me and cares for me"

"No way! Brian Hirano and you"

"Yes keep it on the down low"

"Ok well Tiffany wanted to know where you were"

"Ok have fun"

I hung up and smiled knowing I had a perfect boyfriend. Brian and Victor were exchanging looks but good looks thank goodness. After rehearsal I waited up for Brian. But what I don't know is Billy was waiting for me.

"What do you want you jerk" I said under my breath.

"I want you back" Billy said

"I don't want you back I found someone else"

"Really, who"

"This guy right here" I said while Brian came and hugged me

"Really what's his name?"

"Brian Hirano, season three Americas best dance crew champion"

"Oh him what's so special anyway"

"I'll tell you what! We share a love of dance, you just liked me because of my looks then you go and cheat on me"

"Billy go before this turns ugly" Steve said

"I'm not and what's it to" Billy said before getting kicked in the head by Steve

I ran into Brian's arms and cried. Steve motioned the group to take me home.

"Shawna this was the best date ever" Brian said while sitting down on the porch.

"Thanks, Brian I'm glad I'm dating you Billy would've made my life a living nightmare" Shawna said while sitting on his lap

"You're a great girl, I'm glad I have you, my ex made me do everything for her and I didn't have anytime for dance or quest"

"I have dance and college it's hard"

"What college"

"UCI"

"I just graduated their"

"No way, what major"

"Business, what are you doing"

"Plant Biology, minor in dance"

"I can't wait to see you walk across the stage on your graduation"

"So see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will"

I got up and went inside and saw Trevor and Maleya smiling. I went upstairs to my room and lied on my bed. I saw Trevor at the door and I'm glad he finally sees me happy.


End file.
